gay_space_rock_hell_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azurite-Cuprite
Appearance Current Coming soon! Gemstones Azurite has two gemstones, one square shaped on on one of her right hands while the other gem is a trianglar gem located in the middle of the chest. Both gems are the same color of light blue with some red mixed in to the gems much like spots. The fusion also has one 'false' gem on one of her left hands, a trait carried over from Croc with her fake gem. Personality Likes: *Beating up things? Dislikes: *Mean gems/Bullies Favourite Food: 'CHURROS '''Favourite Drink: '??? 'Favourite Color: '??? '''Overall personality: *Outgoing *Looks intimidating from first appearence *Short attention span *Very short-tempered *Determined *Extremely reckless *Generally in control of their emotions *Willingness to help someone in need if present Abilities Strengths: *Very stable fusion therefore very hard to take down *Powerfully and fast when it comes to close range combat, very heavy hitter Weaknesses: *If the fusion loses it emotionally, they will defuse almost instantly due to Croc holding up most of the fusion *Can't fight ranged due to their weapon *Becomes very reckless in combat, almost close to a blind fury. This becomes worse when emotion is driving it. Abilities: *Fire Quills, much like Croc's hair quill ability, can launch flaming hair strands as a defensive measure *Can set her mace(s) on fire and make them much more dangerous *Breathing fire if she has the chompy face *Not a strong ability but can 'hear' gem's thoughts if within close range of her but comes out choppy Shapeshifting: *Excellent at it, they are able to change into just about anything without an issue. Prefer to turn into animals rather than turning into objects and people. Weapon Azurite's weapon is a modified mace that is based of a medieval wooden mace. Noticable features are the various spikes and blades on it that comes from Carnelian's Claw Gauntlets while the weapon itself is based off Crocidolite's flanged Mace. Azurite can summon four of the maces in a pinch but usually prefer to use one in a fight. History *First time they fused was during the viewing of a human concert where it was an accident they fused. Crocidolite broke the fusion right away due to the feeling and being scared of fusion. *Second time Croc and Carn fused was when Chrysotile and Anthophyllite showed up. In a pinch Carn asked for Croc to fuse so they can beat them and agree. Unlike the last type remained fused to beat up the two gems before defusing normally. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *She had a prior design before the current one, both which Crim came up with the concepts *Croc and Carn's orginal fusion gemstone was actually Heliotrope but because Croc is blue and not green that the gem was changed to a more suitable one. *Much like Carn's ability to change her face from normal to chompy, Azurite also possesses the ability to do so. *I picked a good gemstone, whoops. Gemology *A gemstone tht is a combination of Bluebird Azurite and Cuprite *Azurite is the "Stone of Heaven". It is said to aid in physical awareness and to be excellent for meditation. *Cuprite is said to be helpful in reducing worries * Can be found in the US states of Arizona and New Mexico. Can also be found in Nambia, Australia, China, France, Greece and Russia *Actully a very rare stone to find, many of the ones sold online come from old collections dating back to the 1970s. Since then the mine where a lot of the Azurite-Cuprite came from flooded and rendered unmineable. *The gemstone has a lot of focus on balance *Its said to help increase wisdom, psychic awareness and helps to reduce negativity *Allivates anger and helps to calm the nerves *Believe to have positive affect on willpower, confidence, security, sexuality and mortality *It is also believe to reduce worries on not having control over their surrounding and makes them more aware. Gallery Image Sample.png|SUCH A BADASS Image Sample.png|SO COOL Image Sample.png|YES ANOTHER ONE Weapon Sample.png|POOPY BUTTHOLE Category:Fusions Category:Fusion of Carnelian Category:Fusion of Crocidolite